Welcome To Hogwarts
by TSLOD
Summary: The Dark Lord is at large again after Cedric Diggory's tragic death. The fith year will be harder then Zack and Cody could imagine. Zack, Cody, Bailey, London and Woody in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
1. Introduction and the Payback

**Short Introduction:**

A normal eleven year old would start their journey through middle school and finally make their way to high school. That wasn't the case for eleven year old Zack and Cody Martin. They had a gift that you could only dream of having and Zack and Cody's dream came true when Professor Dumbledore came knocking in suite 2330.

"Your wizards, both of you." Dumbledore said as he looked at Zack and Cody over his half moon glasses. "What type of medication are you on?" Cody asked as this strange old man looked at them. Although he looked and seemed friendly and gentle, Cody, Zack and Carey thought he was nuts. Dumbledore ignored Cody's question and continued talking. "Tell me, have you two done something that you can't explain? Something that other children can not do unlike you?" Zack and Cody looked at each other then back at Dumbledore and nodded their heads. Carey relised that yes, Zack and Cody have done things that neither she nor Kurt could explain. "Tell me, Zachary and Cody, what have you done that you can not explain." Dumbledore finished and waited for the twins reply.

"Well once, when Cody pushed me, I got really angry that my hand seemed to start a fire, oh and one time, Cody moved a plate and it smashed on the table." Zack replied. Carey looked at Dumbledore then at her eleven year old sons. "So you're telling me that my sons are magic, and in order to learn about what they can do, the need to go to England and got to a special school called Hogwarts?" Carey asked, Dumbledore nodded his head slowly and Carey knew that this man was telling the truth.

* * *

"Zack wake up, where going to be late for our first class!" Cody yelled at his brother.

"Sorry, I was dreaming!" Zack said sleepily.

Zack got out of bed and got in to his Gryffindor robes, grabbed his books and headed down to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"About time!" Said fifteen year old Harry Potter. Harry was standing with Cody, Ron and Dean along with Neville.

"Like I said, he was dreaming!" Cody said, as the rest of the boys laughed.

"Zack how many times do we have to tell you! You don't have a chance with Hermione!" Ron jokinley said. Zack could feel his face going red. He looked at Cody with a annoyed face and pulled out his wand. Zack's wand was a hippogriff feather with a Phinox stem, The Same as Cody's.

Cody saw Zack pull out his wand and aim it at him. Cody rolled his eyes and looked at Zack with an annoyed expression.

"Please, the last time you tried to curse me, jinx me or even use a simple spell like 'expelliarmus' you held your wand the wrong way, or you missed. You have never hit me with a spell Zack! So stop before you really do get someone hurt!" Cody yelled.

"Well maybe if you didn't piss me of I wont have to use my wand!" Zack yelled back.

"Ok, I hate to break the family feud but we need to get to potions or Snipe will give us a potion that will give us the runs." Ron said as he grabbed Cody's wand out of his hand. They started walking out of the common room when Fred and Gorge, the twin Weasley boys saw the argument and grabbed the oldest Martin twin.

"Hey! I have to get to potions!" Zack snapped but Fred and Gorge just laughed and shook their heads.

"Says the boy who never does his potions, and cheats on his final O.W.L.S" Gorge said.

"Sit down Zack; we have some thing to show you!" The Weasley twins said in unison. "We over herd your argument with Cody, and we know a way for you to get back at him" Fred said as Gorge grabbed the Weasley joke box.

"Although its first week back and I did promise mom ill behave……. Eh any thing to get back at Cody is worth it!" Zack smiled.

"We like the way you think, Zack" The Weasley twins said again in unison.

Zack smiled evilly, _"This is going to be a good prank that no one forgets!"_ Zack thought to himself as looked into the Weasley joke box.

**My First Crossover Fan Fic! And it's my fave movie and books with my fave T.V show!**

**Some regulers from Both T.V show and Books will enter the story, like Bailey, Woody, (most of TSLOD and HP) **

**Wont update without 3 Reviews :)**


	2. Professor Umbridge

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and TSLOD to Disney Channel**

Cody, Harry, Ron, Dean and Neville reached potions class and sat next to Bailey and Hermione.

"We where wondering when you guys where going to show up!" Hermione said relived.

"Sorry, Cody and Zack where at it again." Harry said as he took his seat next to Ron.

"Hey, where is Zack anyway?" Bailey asked as she looked around the potions class.

"Hopefully dead." Malfoy sneered as he pushed pass Cody.

"That's what your dad will be soon in Azkaban." Cody snapped back.

"How dare you say that about my farther!" Malfoy yelled as he grabbed his wand and amid it at Cody.

"Put your wand down Draco and sit down." Snape said as we walked up behind Cody, which made Cody shiver.

"And you, Mr. Martin I will see you after class!" Snape said as he looked Cody straight in the eyes.

"Puking Pastels, good choice!" Gorge said as Zack handed over the money.

"How are you going to give it to him?" Fred said as he closed the box and looked at Zack. Zack just smiled and looked at the Puking Pastels that where in his left hand.

"When Cody is talking to Bailey, ill give him one, then he will throw up right in her face! I like Bailey, but she will hate Cody for puking in her face." Zack said. He smiled at the twins and then he remembered, he had to be in potions.

"Crap! I'm meant to be in potions!" Zack yelled as he grabbed his bag and ran out of the common room.

"Slow down!" The fat lady yelled after Zack as he pushed the painting open.

"Sorry, I gotta get to potions!" Zack blurted out as he ran down the stairs, hoping to dear god that they wouldn't change.

"Mr. Martin, do you have a good reason to be out of class?" Professor Sprout asked as Zack ran past her. Zack stopped running and rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Umm, I over slept." Zack said in the most casual way he could. Professor Sprout didn't looked to convinced and put her hands on her hips. Zack could tell she was digging for something because her robes where covered in dirt.

"Ok, ill let you go this time, but if I find you running late for class again I will give you detention."

Zack nodded his head and waited for Professor Sprout to turn the corner. As soon as she did, Zack bolted towards potions.

Zack finally arrived at potions half way through class. _"Yes, his back is turned, I might just get awa..." _

"Decided to finally join us this morning Mr. Martin?" Snape said in a dry tone of voice.

"Well, I didn't want to cause it so boring, but I knew Professor McGonagall will be all like 'Zack why didn't you show up for Professor Snape's Potions class?'." Zack said as he sat down next to Cody.

"Looks like ill be seeing both Martins after class." Snape said again in his dry voice. Zack sighed and rolled his eyes and opened his potions book and started counting down of what was left of potions class.

"So, you got a warning, and I got a detention? How is that fair?" Zack argued as he and Cody walked out of potions after being tolled off by Snape.

"Do I really need to tell you again?" Cody wined as they headed for dark arts. Zack looked at his brother with an 'I hate you' face and continued walking.

"Zack please don't piss off this teacher!" Cody whispered in to Zack's ear.

"But it's so fun!" Zack said as they walked in. Cody rolled his eyes and sat down next to Bailey.

"We have that crazy pink lady for dark arts this year." Bailey said to Cody as she got out her books.

"I'm glad you think I'm crazy, Ms. Pickett, but you'll find I'm quite a gentle human being." Professor Umbridge said as she over herd Bailey's comment. Cody started to laugh silently and Bailey slapped him on the back, which made Cody shut up. Umbridge smiled and started walking towards the front of the class.

"Good Morning children." Umbridge said in a sweet tone of voice. Zack and Ron laughed silently as she walked passed them.

Umbridge lifted her wand and with a simple flick a piece of chalk started writing on the board.

"Ordinary Wiziding Level 1 examinations. O, W, l, S. More commonly known as OWLS." Umbridge said sweetly. This time even Cody was silently laughing. Umbridge reached the front of the class and turned around and smiled.

"Study hard and you will be rewarded, fail to do so, and the consequences will be, server." She smiled. Umbridge flicked her wand towards a pile of books on the table. When the books reached Cody's table he looked at the title, then at Umbridge looked at Bailey.

"Dark Art's Defense, Basics for Beginners?" Cody questioned as he opened the book. "There isn't even anything in here about using magic!" This caught Hermione's attention. She quickly opened the book and examined the pages.

"Your right!" Hermione whispered in Cody's ear. Hermione put up her hand up.

"Yes?"

"There is nothing in here about using defensive spells." Hermione said as she looked at Professor Umbridge and her weird fashion sense of all pink.

"Using spells?" Umbridge said with a high pitched giggle that made Zack rub his ears.

"I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my class room.

"Where not going to use magic?" Ron asked.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure and risk-free way."

"Yeah, I don't like that plan." Zack said as he rested his chin on his palm. Harry looked at Zack and rolled his eyes and looked at Umbridge.

"What is the use of that? If where going to be attacked it won't be risk-free!" Harry argued.

"Studance will raise their hand when they speak in my class!" Umbridge snapped, this made Cody and Bailey jump. Umbridge turned around and smiled, as if nothing happened. Zack looked at Umbridge and raised an eyebrow. "Ok….." Zack mumbled under his breath.

"It is the view of the Ministry that a theatrical knowledge would be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all is what school is all about." Umbridge said. Cody rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe the Ministry is now interfering with our learning" he whispered to Bailey. She looked at Cody and nodded slowly.

"And how is that going to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry snapped as he was now getting frustrated with Umbridge's learning technique.

"There is nothing out there dear! Who would you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?" Umbridge said sweetly as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Lord Voldemort?" Harry said sarcastically. The whole class went very silent. People where looking at Harry and shaking their heads, Cody looked at the book that Professor Umbridge gave them and bit his lip. Zack looked around the class room and started to get angry. Professor Umbridge was taken aback by Harry's statement. After minuet silents Umbridge smiled and walked down the gap of the tables in the middle of the classroom.

"Now let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark Lord is at large again. This is a lie." Umbridge said as she stopped at Harry's desk and looked him straight in the eyes.

"It's not a lie! I saw him! I fought him!" Harry argued.

"Detention Mr. Potter!" Umbridge yelled as she was walking back to the front of the class room.

"He's telling the truth!" Zack yelled. Professor Umbridge turned around and smiled.

"You to Mr. Martin will join Mr. Potter in detention."

Zack shook his head and rested his head on the table.

"So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead?" Harry argued.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident!" Umbridge snapped back.

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him! You must know that!" Harry pleaded.

"Enough! See me later Mr. Potter and Mr. Martin in my office."

Umbridge let out another high pitched giggle and smiled. Zack and Harry looked at each other and shook there heads. Little did they know that this detention will be one they would never forget.

**Sorry it took so long to update! Every time I tried to upload this chapter an error came up! So Fan Fic have fixed it so here it is! I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Let me know on what you think! :)**

**wont update with out 3 reviews as always! and yes, where i live speeks english, and that country would be good old Australia! i wish it was America though! **

**USA ROCKS! :)**


	3. Detention with Umbridge

Zack was lying on his bed listing to his iPod as Cody and Ron came in.

"Where were you this afternoon? You missed two classes. That's not a good start dude." Cody said as he grabbed his homework out of his bag and sat on his bed. Zack shrugged his shoulders and took his headphones out of his ears and turned his iPod off.

"Well sorry 'Mr Top of the class'." Zack said sarcastically.

"Actually, if you think about it, Zack avoided getting into trouble by not going to his last two classes, therefore, he would not get another detention." Ron explained. Cody nodded his head and went back to his homework and Zack grabbed his wand and practised his flicking.

"Hang on, has any one seen Harry?" Ron asked as he started to walk for the door.

"Haven't seen him since lunch." The twins said in unison.

"I hate it when identical twins do that!" Ron mumbled as he walked out.

"Umm, London, that's my robe." Bailey said as she grabbed her robe out of London's hands.

"Ewwwww, normal people's robes! Ew, ew, ew, ew!" London screamed as she ran in to the bathroom.

"Well, normal isn't how I would exactly put it." Bailey muttered to her self. Bailey sat at her desk and grabbed her text book that she got given from Professor Umbridge and started reading, trying to stop her self from blowing up the book with her wand.

"Wow, I can't believe you're actually going to torture yourself and read that rubbish." Hermione said in disgust.

"Well, I know I already know this stuff, but God knows what that pink thing is doing. I mean, she could be watching us."

Hermione shuddered at the thought and nodded her head at Bailey.

"You're probably right." Hermione said and sat at her own desk and started studying.

"Ok, I'm having a little trouble trying to work this out." London said as she walked back in to the room. Bailey and Hermione exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"I have no idea what I'm going to wear tomorrow." London said as she held up her robes.

"Umm, London, there exactly the same." Hermione said in disbelief.

"So you see my dilemma." London said as she sat on Hermione's bed.

"Just wear the on your right." Bailey said closing her text book.

"Which one is my right?

"The one closest to Hermione."

"Eww, that one is ugly!"

"There both exactly the same!" Hermione cried.

"I see you two aren't going to be any help!" London said as she stormed out.

"Sweet mother of Perl." Bailey said shaking her head.

Zack was out side Professor Umbridge's office waiting for Harry to show up. No one had seen him since lunch and Zack was starting to get worried.

"Sorry I'm late." Harry said as he ran up to Zack.

"About time." Zack mumbled to himself. "Where have you been? No one has seen you since lunch!" Zack asked as they both started walking in to the classroom.

"I was at Hagrids." Harry lied. "Umm, Hagrid isn't even in the school grounds!" Zack said suspiciously.

"Oh, um, well." Harry started to stutter but from the look on Zack's face, he knew that he wouldn't believe him.

"Never mind, just knock on the door." Zack said, arms crossed. Harry shrugged his shoulders and knocked on Professor Umbridge's office door.

Professor Umbridge put her tea cup down and looked at the door, putting her hand on the quills that Zack and Harry where going to use. Professor Umbridge took a deep breath and smiled.

"Come in!" Professor Umbridge said sweetly. Zack and Harry entered her office. It was painted pink, but instead of photo frames, they where China plates covered in kittens. Zack tried so hard to not laugh, but Harry just narrowed his eyebrows.

"Good evening Mr. Potter and Mr. Martin" Professor Umbridge tilted her head to the two seats opposite her. "Sit." She said softly. Zack and Harry took their seats and waited for Professor Umbridge to continue. Zack still trying hard not to laugh.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me today you two." Professor Umbridge said softy. Zack and Harry started to grab their quills when Professor Umbridge stoped them. "Not with your quills, you're going to be using a rather special one of mine." Umbridge stood up and handed them both a quill and smiled.

"Now I want you two to write, I must not tell lies."

"Umm. Right, if I came to do spelling lessons, I would have gone to a muggle high school in America, not Hogwarts in England, which teaches magic!" Zack said raising an eyebrow.

"How many times?" Harry said, as if Zack had never spoken.

"Let's say, how long it takes for the message to sink in". Professor Umbridge said. Harry looked around him and noticed that there wasn't any ink. Harry looked up at Zack and noticed he was inspecting the quill.

"You haven't given us any ink" Harry said as he turned his head slightly as Umbridge was behind him.

"Oh you won't need any ink" Umbridge said quickly. Zack shrugged his shoulders and started writing, Harry did the same. Zack and Harry started to get a tingling feeling in their left hands as they wrote the first line. By the second line it was well and truly a burning sensation. Zack looked down at his hand and gasped. He put the quill down and looked at his hand with a worried expression. His hand was getting a tattoo of what he was writing. Harry stoped writing and looked at his hand as well. He watched as 'I must not tell lies' was slowly tattooing on his hand. Umbridge had her back turned and was smiling awkwardly the whole time. She turned around as Harry tuned his head towards her.

"Yes?" Umbridge innocently said. Harry stared at her for a very long time. Zack had tears rolling down his cheeks from pain.

"Nothing." Harry said.

"That's right, because deep down, you know you two deserve to be punished." Umbridge said sweetly. She smiled at Harry but Harry looked at her with an angry expression. Zack was still holding on to his hand, but was giving Umbridge a dirty look as well.

"Go on." Umbridge said softly, but Zack didn't dare touch the quill again, nor did Harry.

**I found my USB! YAY! So here is chapter 3, I have writtin chapter 4 already along with 5 and 6 BUT in order for me to post them, you need to review! :) I'm really sorry about the wait! And I'm thinking about some relationships in the story so if you have any ideas about who should be with who, please review and let me know who you think should be a couple! :) Thanks for sticking with the story! THIS WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! I PROMISE! :)**


	4. It's Not Simple

"Ahhh, another detention, Mr. Martin? Oh and Mr. Potter, I see accompanied him tonight?" The Fat Lady said as Harry and Zack reached the Gryffindor common room painting. Zack shrugged his shoulders and went inside.

"Well he's not to chatty now, is he? "

"He's tired." Harry said as he entered the common room.

* * *

"Took you a while!" Cody said as Zack went into their dormitory.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about it." Zack said taking his robe off.

"Why? Couldn't you handle reading a few lines?" Cody joked as he started poking his brother.

"I said, I don't want to talk about it!" Zack yelled as he pushed his brother away. Cody landed on the floor, flat on his back.

"Sorry. I didn- Wait, what's that on your hand?" Cody said as he got up and grabbed his brother's left hand.

"Nothing, I just burnt my self, that's all." Zack replied, taking his hand out of his brother's grip.

"You can't burn 'I must not tell lies' on your hand Zack." Cody said in a worried tone. "Zack, what happened? What did she do to you?"

"What part of 'I don't want to talk about it' don't you understand?" Zack asked annoyed.

"Well, Zack, if she's torturing you, I want to know!" Cody said softly as he sat on Zack's bed. "Just let me look at it."

Cody grabbed Zack's hand and looked at it closely. Blisters had already formed and were all full of puss. Cody put his finger on the wound.

"Owww! Don't touch it!" Zack cried in pain as he slapped his brother.

"Okay, oww, anyway, it's dark magic. I'm guessing she used a certain quill that by what you write goes on to the opposite hand that you're writing on."

"Awww, you think?" Zack said sarcastically.

"No, I know" Cody snapped back. "Look, we need to tell Dumbledore about this. Pink crazy lady can't punish students like how she is."

"But dude, she is part of the ministry, she can do what ever she wants, Fudge is on her side, and we are powerless. Were just a bunch of fifteen year olds, what are we gonna do?" Zack said in dismay. Cody looked at his brother. Zack was struggling to hold back tears.

"Zack, she tortured you, you have to tell Dumbledore, you don't have a choice." Cody said softly. Zack looked at him and let a tear fall down his cheek.

"Yeah, I do, and for and Harry's good, I'm not telling anyone"

* * *

Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room to find it packed with loud music blearing and the Weasley twins showing off their new product 'The Skiving Snack Boxes'. Harry sat down and started reading a book, trying to block out the noise, and rap his head around what just happened to him and Zack. Soon he was in a world of his own.

"I'm not asking you to write all of it for me" Ron said as he and Hermione walked in to the Common Room.

"Oh please" Hermione said sarcastically.

"It's just I've been studying for these stupid OWLS exams" Ron continued.

"I'll do the introduction, that's all" Hermione smiled.

"Hermione, you're honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met" Ron sweet talked. "And if I'm ever rude again-"

"I'll known when you've gone back to normal" Hermione cut in.

Ron and Hermione sat next to Harry and looked at what he was doing. Harry had barely lifted his head to let them know that he knew that they were there. Hermione noticed Harry's left hand and looked at it curiously.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Hermione asked worriedly. Harry lifted his right hand on the book he was pretending to be reading.

"Nothing" Harry responded like nothing was going on.

"The other hand" Hermione said as she grabbed Harry's left hand. Once she saw it properly, Hermione gasped.

"You've got to tell Dumbledore." Hermione said with no hesitation

"No" Harry quickly responded, yanking his hand away from Hermione "Dumbledore has got enough on his mind right now. Anyway, I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction."

"Bloody hell Harry, the woman is torturing you." Ron said "If the parents knew about this-"

"I haven't got any of those, have I, Ron?" Harry cut in. An awkward silence filled the air until Hermione finally spoke. Taking the precaution not to make Harry snap about what she was about to say.

"Harry, you've got to report this, it's perfectly simple. You and Zack are being-"

"No it's not" Harry cut in again "Hermione, what ever this is, it's not simple."

Hermione looked Harry up and down with out saying a word.

"You don't understand" Harry said finally, packing up his books.

"Then help us to" Hermione pleaded

Harry looked at Hermione and then left with out saying a word.

* * *

Hermione walked to the twin's dorm, hoping to get some answers about what happened out of Zack. Hermione reached the door and hesitated to knock. She took a deep breath and knocked on the old, hard and dark wooden door. Cody got up from his crying brother and opened the door slightly so they wouldn't see Zack crying.

"Oh, hey Hermione, look this is a really bad time." Cody said apologetically.

"I know, but can I please come in?" Hermione asked. Cody looked back at Zack, Zack nodded for Hermione to come in. Cody smiled and gestured for Hermione to come in. Hermione nearly cried when she saw Zack. Zack Martin, a strong guy, nothing really fazed him, or got to him, a guy who never really took anything to heart, was sitting on his bed, reduced to tears, crying silently. Hermione rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's going to be okay Zack, it's okay, we're going to tell Dumbledore."

"No, we can't" Zack said in between sobs. "We just can't"

"That's the same thing Harry said." Hermione said sadly. She let a small tear run down her cheek as she hugged Zack tighter.

"I'm gonna go, I have to give Woody something, I'll be back soon." Cody said. He walked over to his brother and kissed him on the head before exiting the room. Hermione laid her self down, bringing Zack down with her. Zack rested his head on her chest and continued to cry. Hermione kept and arm around Zack while stroking his blond hair, crying silently her self.

* * *

**A/N: After a year with out updating, I finally updated. Sorry about that guys, I lost the motivation to write, but my spark has been lit once again, and stories are flooding into my head (I also saw the first part of the last movie last month and MY GOSH! It is pretty much exact of the book! Very happy with the movie, very happy!). So I'm still basing the story off the 5th MOVIE, not the 5th book, but I have decided what I want to do to the twins and the TSLOD characters and I will be making a few changes hear and there. And for all you Rom/Hermione lovers, don't worry there will be no Zack/Hermione, it just dosn't seem right, so I will be adding a few siblings from another certin T.V show that is based on a New York street called...It's pretty obvious anyway. They won't be Gryffindors, I reckon the suit Ravenclaw. Any way, don't forget to review! And I will TRY and update ASAp...hehe...**

**Another A/N:  
Storyline: Zack and Cody are 15 They look like how they did in Sea Monster Mash, Flowers and Chocolate, around those season 1 episodes, same with the rest of the TSLOD cast. :)**


	5. Far Worse Then I Thought

'_Dear Padfoot, I hope you're alright. It's starting to get colder here; winter is definitely on the way. In spite of being back at Hogwarts, I feel more alone then ever. I know you, of all people, will understand._

Harry walked up the path leading to Hagrid's cabin, although the deep, pit feeling reminded Harry that Hagrid would not be there. He walked in front of the cabin and looked at the front door with dismay. Harry turned around and spotted the horse like animal that he saw when he got of the train. Harry followed it in to the forest and saw Luna, stroking the front of the thing's snout. Harry also noticed Luna wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Hello Harry Potter" Luna said. Harry looked curiously at her, but shook it off.

"Your feet, aren't they cold?" Harry asked.

Luna nodded "A bit. Unfortunately all my shoes have mysteriously disappeared" Luna leaned in closer and lowered her voice "I suspect the Nargles are behind it." Harry shifted his eyes and looked at the horse thing. It started moving towards the other horse things.

"What are they?" Harry asked curiously

"They're called Thestrals" Luna paused "There quite gentle creatures really, but people tend to avoid them because there a bit…"

"Different" Harry finished her sentence. Luna nodded slightly and walked towards the Thestrals. Harry followed.

"But why can't the others see them?"

"They can only be seen by the people who have seen death" Luna replied

"So you've known some one who's died then?" Harry asked

"My mum" Luna said "She was quite an extraordinary witch. But she did like to experiment…and one day one of her spells went badly wrong. I was nine."

"I'm sorry." Harry said sympathetically,

"Yes it was rather horrible." Luna said calmly "I do feel very sad about it sometimes, but I've got Dad." Luna reached in her bag and pulled out an apple "We both believe you, by the way" Harry looked at her confused. Luna's eyes winded as she explained. "That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, and you fought him, and the Ministry and the _Profit_ are conspiring against you and Dumbledore."

"Thanks" Harry said quickly. "It seems that you're about the only ones that do."

"I don't think that's true" Luna said as she rolled the apple to the baby Thestral. The baby Thestral shook its head at the apple and looked up at Luna for some thing else.

"But I suppose that's how he want's you to feel." Luna continued.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, if I was You-Know-Who, I'd want you to feel cut of from everybody else. Because, if it's just you alone, you're not much of a threat." Luna looked up at Harry and smiled and pulled out a piece of raw meat, and rolled it to the baby Thestral. Luna looked at Harry again and smiled once more, Harry smiled back.

**

* * *

**

Ron, Hermione, Zack, Ginny and Woody sat at the Gryffindor table at the Great Hall, watching Ron and Woody eat a sausage like there was no tomorrow. Ginny, who was used to Ron eating like a pig rolled her eyes at her older brother. Hermione looked at them both disgustingly and shook her head.

"Do you two ever stop eating?"

What, I'm hungry! But Woody on the other hand, it's like he's got a bloody tape worm or something" Ron said with his mouth full.

"Hurtful!" Woody exclaimed

"Dude, you're stomach is like a never ending pit." Zack said and he stole the book that Ron was reading out of his hands. Ron gave him a death stare.

Harry walked in to the Great Hall and walked towards them like the walking dead. They all looked up at him.

"Harry." Hermione smiled. Harry shifted his eyes.

"Can I join you?" He asked awkwardly. Hermione looked at the others. Zack nodded for yes. But all was disrupted when Professor Umbridge's voice was heard out side the Great Hall, yelling at Professor McGonagall.

"Pardon me, Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?"

"I'm merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices." McGonagall responded. By this time all the students in the Great Hall gathered out side.

"Old lady cat fight!" Zack whispered to Ron and Woody, they both silently laughed.

"So silly of me, but it sounds, as if you're questioning my authority in my own class room" Umbridge took a step up higher from McGonagall to prove her superior. "Minerva"

"Not at all, Deloris" McGonagall said as she took a step to face down on Umbridge. "Merely on your medieval methods"

"I'm sorry, dear" Umbridge snapped. "But to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

McGonagall took a step down. "Disloyalty."

Umbridge took another step up and stared down McGonagall, then looked at the students in the hall. "Things at Hogwarts are far worse then I feared. Cornelius would want to take immediate action."

"Oh, yeah, this is going to go down well" Zack said sarcasticly.

**A/N: Hey guys, I don't know when my next update will be, a family tragidy has happend and I have alot of looknig after to do. It's so unfortunate for it to happen a week before Christmas, but life takes twist and turns and it raley goes smoothly. So, yeah. Hopefully I'll update before Christmas. Please review, as no one reviewd the last chapter...was it really that bad? :) Please review! If it is anytime that I need reviews, it's now, just for a cheer up :) Have a Merry Christmas everyone! :D**


End file.
